


Thinking on you in the final throes

by trashymichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheating, So dumb, ashton is mean, be aware of that i guess, i tagged the whole band for no reason just because, i wrote this in 15 minutes while listening to bust your windows by jazmine sullivan, it's a letter lol, like under 500 words, luke is angry, negative things are mentioned?????, not a lot of cursing like maybe two to three swear words what a record for me, ok, sorry ashton, this is honestly dumb, this is so short lol, this sucks and i apologize, you can honestly imagine that it's between anybody because literally only two names are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashymichael/pseuds/trashymichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton's gonna have to find faces in coffee cups and love in the bitter taste of it after luke leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking on you in the final throes

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry?????? lol

Dear Ashton,  
You’re too late.  
I didn’t write this letter to tell you that I hope your stomach wrenches in regret and you gasp for breath from weeping or that you feel an endless string of worthlessness crawling down your throat when you speak.  
I didn’t write this to tell you that I hope that you can’t eat because the thought of yourself makes you physically sick.  
I didn’t write this letter to tell you that I hate you, either, but I might slip up on that one.  
I wrote this so that you don’t waste the rest of your pathetic life searching for me. I’m not going to tell you where I am. I’m not going to send you any messages after this. I’m not leaving a trail for you to follow. I would tell you that I’m sorry and that I wish you well, but if I did we’d both know that I’d be just as much as a liar as you.  
By the time you receive this note, you’ll finally be out of my life and you’ll never see nor feel my presence again.  
Now I don’t know how that feels for you, but I hope to whatever god is out there that it hurts.  
I hope it hurts worse than the scratch marks on your back that we both know I didn’t cause.  
I hope that those scratches burn when you think of me, and I hope it’s often.  
I hope the thought of how you hurt me keeps you awake at night.  
I hope that your caffeine dependency renders your legs incapable of not shake, shake, shaking during your classes.  
I hope you get kicked out of grocery stores alone for being drunk and angry rather than with me for throwing rice bags above the aisles.  
I hope that every time you look into the eyes of your mother you remember that I was the only boyfriend of yours that she’s ever liked.  
I hope that whenever you see a ring, you remember the one in that red velvet box that you kept in your dresser for whenever you felt the time was right.  
Trust me when I say I have prayed and wished and hoped that you would feel all of the pain you have caused ten times over and that I cannot honestly pick which hope that I want to happen first, but I do have one specific desire that I want so badly that it makes me squirm.  
I have an aching, burning, flaring desire for you to love someone as deeply as I loved you that treats you the exact way you treated me, and I hope that it fucking ruins you.  
With my dearest wishes and absolutely no love,  
Luke


End file.
